User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ Hyrule Warriors Artwork? Yeah, so I found some official artwork of Link from a still-in-development Nintendo game called Hyrule Warriors. Can I add it into the article? 12:02, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Official? I get that a handful of screenshots have been shown, but official artwork? Can I has link to Link? 12:06, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, but it's here. But to be mpre specific, here's the picture in all its glory. 09:37, May 23, 2014 (UTC) OK, sure :) 11:08, May 23, 2014 (UTC) How to How can i have the palette pictures of a character? And you knew that you can link to bulbapedia ? 23:01, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Fighter Factory 3 can export the palettes of a character in .png format through the palette editor. I did not know that, thanks. 23:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC) unblock mugenfan6 please? hes not underage anymore.Imomj1 (talk) 20:53, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Are you for real? He's not banned because of his age. 21:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC) hes now 13, but okay, you can unban Raman Livingstone and mugenfan6 Imomj1 (talk) 21:59, May 24, 2014 (UTC) He's not banned because of his age. 22:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC) than what did he was banned forImomj1 (talk) 04:01, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Being a nuisance, insulting other users to the point of it becoming really, really deranged and weird (saying how he was going to slice them to death with a cleaver and so on) and making useless and unhelpful edits. 11:22, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Username change Are you able to change usernames? If so, could you change mine? I'm not, no. 21:47, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Another questions Will you unlock the pages Weegeeisgoingtokillm and Pichu, and why was the page Krunk removed? Those pages were subject to large amounts of vandalism by anonymous users, so no. Krunk was removed because the article was of an unacceptable quality. 11:19, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Questions (Am I really wiki-literate?) A couple of simple questions from a "noob". Still images: I have uploaded still .gif images in the palette gallery on a few of the articles I have worked on. I know how to replace the actual files with new images by uploading using the same file name, but how do I do this when I need to replace them with .png images? Or will the still .gif images suffice for now? For the stage articles: I have noticed that I only see the images of the stages one at a time. In fact, I don't know how to scroll or view any of the other images although I can find them in the source code. For example, the final destination article has 8 images, right? Is their a way to scroll through the images or view them all at once? Or could it be a browser issue? Just for giggles: I also want one of those fancy custom image signatures that everybody else has. Just mentioning it now. I'm not planning on taking any further action beyond this (like uploading an image). . . .childish, I know. MDF infin (talk) 08:08, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Still .gif images are about the same size as .png images, so I'm not too fussed in that regard. If you wanted to upload .png images to replace the .gif ones, you'd have to upload the .png images and ask me (or another admin) to delete the old .gif files. Can't actually replace them, sorry. It's not a slideshow. For me, every hour or so, the image and caption changes to whichever one is next on the list, but it won't change if you're staring at it (because it's not a slideshow). ...OK? :P 08:22, May 26, 2014 (UTC) About "Bots So... now that various n00bs users know about bots, various vandals could use bots to vandalize pages easily, so can you add this page to M.U.G.E.N Database? This way no one can use bots in this wiki without permission. And i think you should add by default WikiaBot to the list. Also, if you have an nitrome account, can i add you? 22:52, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Done... hopefully. I don't have a Nitrone account. I just search things ;) 23:05, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Tabbed Infoboxes? So I was taking a stroll on the JoJo Wikia and this idea popped up when I looked at one of the articles there. So I decided to talk to you about including a separate character infobox that allowed the tabbing of multiple artworks. I made a page showing off how it would go on my Sandbox, but it's a little incomplete ATM. 19:29, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Why would we need it though? It's not like artworks are vitally important to the articles; they're just images to let people know what the character is supposed to look like in their most recent appearance. Besides, they're on a switch. Nice thought though :) 10:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Automated Aggravation Hello, PlasmoidThunder. Thank you for the invitational writing. Do you iknow who is responsible for the admirable addition of character categories? Those pages that list characters by the elements they manipulate or the decade they originate from? They are particularly fun! Hexaped (talk) 04:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Part of me is getting tired of saying this, but that's an automated message. The username at the bottom is randomly chosen from the most active admins. Do you really think I'd go around greeting every newcomer? :P Loads of people are responsible for the many character categories, not just one person. Group effort and all that. 11:42, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Dangly Bits Hello. Do you think it would be acceptable to categorize stage as 8-bit, 16-bit, or 32-bit, along with the other categories? I last entered this database to specifically find Game Boy-style stages, but I realized there was no such categorization. There are more processor levels than those popular three, and it will be complicated, for me at least, to undertand which category many stages belong in. But perhaps others too would appreciate categorization of the stages by bits.Hexaped (talk) 08:41, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Technically, all MUGEN stages (pre-1.1) are 16-bit. 1.1 uses 32-bits, thus allowing for infinite colours and alpha transparency. There is no such thing as an 8-bit stage. 10:32, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I think he was talking about the stage in the source game. So, that's why there's 1.1 only stages? 11:05, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I know what he was talking about, but it'd be confusing given the different bits MUGEN versions use. Also, yes. Same with lifebars. 11:11, June 8, 2014 (UTC) BALAM article sorry. what's the foliage wrong with my article ? BALAM Pretty much everything. The infobox was broken, there was no information, the character was apparently a work in progress with no download link, no categories, etc. Oh, and when you post on a talk page, don't forget your signature. That message that appears isn't for shiggs and giggles. 09:20, June 12, 2014 (UTC) It's taking too long I'm not trying to rush you too much but why you're taking too long to see my emoticon? Also, why I'm not seeing you in the chat in the latter days? 16:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I forgot about that. I'm positive I saw it, but I guess I ignored it for whatever reason. Slightly modified, but it's been added. 20:03, June 12, 2014 (UTC) YO DAWG, ME LEIK TAGS YO DAWG, MAY I BE A BUREAUCRAT ? No, just kidding. Hello buddy, how're you doin' ? We ain't chat in some time, I still have stuff to tell you, CAPS LOCKED PLEASE. Let's be serious for a sec (Ahem. I'll try), I considered it for some time, but now I'm sure of my decision. Wanna marry me ? Man, you told you would be serious. You right, voice-in-my-head. So, the thing is that I'd love a UserTag, but I'm not sure I got the right to, since I'm... a bit... of a ghost and a guy who doesn't even contribute. But if you're OK with that, I'd like to be called the SLANGERMAN, or the PAPA DAWG, since I'm... stupid ? Messed Up ? 'No, voice-in-my-head number 2, because I'm a bit of a bit of a maniac :D BTW, you should be on my latest show, on another wiki, so U GET AWT. Sorry, Plasmoid, I was saying that if I could be either PAPA DAWG or SLANGERMAN, that would be awesome. So, have a nice day, I hope you can chat together once again, Regards, FrenchTouch (talk). All 20 voices in my head prefer SLANGERMAN, so I'll do that. 20:57, June 12, 2014 (UTC) User <-> Creator template I was thinking if we should do a template to be put in creator articles that link to their counterparts in the Database. For example: I still don't know what image to put though. 17:31, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I've already created the template, although not in the template namespace. 18:03, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... I don't really think something like this is particularly necessary; I mean, most have YouTube accounts to be contacted by. That said, if this were to be a template, I'd base it on the Lablink one and place it at the top of the External links section, though don't use as it'll look weird. Also, it's ''on the MUGEN Database, not in ;) 18:10, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Do you have a youtube account? If yes then I have a mugen AI vs AI request Snowolf's Ghidorah and Kohaku's Utsuho vs Kurogane's Reimu and Snowolf's Godzilla YES, HE DOES. But I don't know if he'll accept that kind of request. 02:30, June 14, 2014 (UTC) All of those characters run perfectly smooth with no malware so i don't see why he wouldn't Maybe because he don't make requests... Just saying but not everyone that play MUGEN and have a youtube account will make requests, maybe not even post MUGEN-related videos. 12:47, June 14, 2014 (UTC) 1) Yes I do have an account. Howsabout you play a small game of find Plasmoid's YouTube account? Sounds fun, no? 2) I don't do requests. I've never done requests in regards to videos. Whether the characters are malware or not is irrelevant. As Gudine said, it shouldn't be assumed that someone who plays MUGEN and has a YouTube account does MUGEN videos, or at the very least, uploads random AI battles. 3) Sign your posts. I didn't add that message for the sake of doing so; I added it to make sure people sign their posts. 15:43, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I noticed 2 things wrong #BBCode don't work on PM's #Every greeting message in newcomer's talk pages come with the users category. 18:45, June 15, 2014 (UTC) #I noticed. #It doesn't. It comes with the default user page, not the talk page message. 19:24, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Geshtro Geshtro doesn't like the edits you made to the Jeff the Killer article, I logged this from the chat. *11:34Geshtrowhere is PlasmoidThunder?! *11:34GudineHe's not here *Also *11:34GeshtroHe ruined Jeff the Killer's page! *11:34GudineWhy? *11:35Geshtrocause he fucking felt like it *the asshole *11:35GudineIt's not a creepypasta wiki *Also *It's still a insult *11:35GeshtroI WAS NOT GOING FOR THE PASTA *THATS THE POINT *HE MADE IT GO FOR THE CREEPYPASTA *11:35GudineWhat he exactly ruined *? *11:36GeshtroJeff the Killer *the whole thing *Nothing is what I typed out *I was explaining who he was but PlasmoidThunder made the whole Creepypasta its description Jenngra505 (talk) 15:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Better than what he wrote, which was several lines of informal bullcrap that (funnily enough) told the tale of the creepypasta. That's pretty hypocritical if you ask me. 20:34, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I'' know I haven't been nice but... I am thinking about adding my ruthless edits of chars, they aren't like cheaply made .cns changing they have Chaos/F1 Killer yes I can do this no lie. They also have speedier attacks and always have an extreme speed move. It is almost like dark except they can't regen health or gain power by standing. I'm just saying its new. Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 11:12, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Cheapie is cheapie. We're no longer accepting new cheapie entries to the wiki. 22:02, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Look what I have screenshoted ! ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:22, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Ricepigeon said that was a placeholder until he put in actual info which he already did. Jenngra505 (talk) 20:29, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Jenngy, go make a bunch of placeholder articles on Mugen Lab and say you'll fill 'em in later :) 21:46, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I means that he should better think what add, for example "Superman is a character from DC Comics", instead inappropriate words. Because now, its in the page's history and its not good to see how the page has started. ---Toupou--- (talk) 05:28, June 20, 2014 (UTC) As someone from here says: The rules are clear About the section title: i didn't had anything in mind to put here. Anyway, Rice posted pornography in the chat and because of " ", Jenngra did nothing relevant, just giving him a warning (despite nothing in the rules stating that he could do just this). Well, there's a screenshot: Broken Rules Image 1.png 17:30, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Having trouble with Japanese text I want to find the legit move names to the attacks Japanese chars have, but whenever I look at the read me or put it in Fighter Factory 3, it comes out gibberish. Do I have to download some kind of translator? What do? Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 07:09, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hm? When I open most Japanese characters in FF3, it translates the gibberish (some things like Iwa-ku don't translate for some reason). Do you have Japanese language pack installed on your computer? 07:12, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I don't think so. How do I get one of those devils? Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 07:15, June 24, 2014 (UTC) You have Windows 7/8, right? Aren't language packs optional installs with Windows Update? 08:14, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I downloaded a language pack, but it's not translating the Japanese text. It tells me that I guess I can write in Japanese, but they say nothing about converting the gibberish into english. In fact, all it's done is make my computer go slower. This is getting frustrating. Is there any way to get it to translate? Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 01:17, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Ah... hrm, that's not good. Perhaps FF3 can't translate certain text; Iwa-ku appears to have this problem, and I've yet to find out a solution to this. Fortunately, it's completely possible to uninstall language packs. 06:41, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Wall of Shame I see that you have badges relating to this "(chars) Wall of Shame", yet whenever I tried to find these, nothing comes. It's not under categories, nor did searching for it give any results. How do you know if a character is a Wall of Shame character, or at least how do you find them? Thanks! [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168]] 07:00, June 25, 2014 (UTC) It's an old category that was removed over a year ago. We as a community felt it was too biased as some people would just mark characters that aren't perfect as "Wall of Shame", or if they didn't like the creator. There was often dispute as to whether a character sucked or not. 07:05, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. Well, thanks for the closure! [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 07:07, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Question Hi Im New To All Wikia And I Have Read The Rules But Im Not Good At Making Pages Yet How Would I Create A Page In The Format Of Everone Else --YOLOSWAGBRO 15:25, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Here's a walkthrough. 15:29, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Help On My Mugen VG Crossover I Cant Get My Download Link To Work And Some1 Wants It To Get Deleted :( --YOLOSWAGBRO 16:55, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Good because I agreed with the deletion notice and subsequently deleted it. Also, please link to your userpage in your signature so people know who the heck it is that's posted the message. 17:00, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Im So Sorry :( Its Just That All Of This Is So Confusing Do You Know Anyone Who Could Make It For Me Because I Bought Mediafire For This --YOLOSWAGBRO 17:05, June 25, 2014 (UTC) MediaFire is even paid? 18:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes it is because I got the terabyte one because I thought I would have a future on this website posting mugen stuff :( --YOLOSWAGBRO 18:45, June 25, 2014 (UTC) You don't have to pay for MediaFire, silly. It's free unless you by additional storage options. To be fair, the default storage is adequate for the most part. Chances are you're not going to run out of space. 19:47, June 25, 2014 (UTC) This is starting to piss me off You see this? This is what rice do to piss me off! (and i forgave what Shadowkiller did because he has a good motive) 15:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind. I see what you were trying to do now. Ricepigeon (talk) 15:15, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ... WHAT THE HECK IS THIS SHIT!? 16:48, June 26, 2014 (UTC) An article about a mugen character? Ricepigeon (talk) 17:05, June 26, 2014 (UTC) If the My Penis joke character could have a article with a censored image, why not Kuromaru, Slime and Minotaur? Jenngra505 (talk) 17:19, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Because they can't. We can't have the images on our site (even if they're censored on mainspace articles), and linking to (effectively) porn isn't exactly going to please Wikia, now is it? It's a delicate subject on what should and shouldn't be added. Where is the line drawn? That is the question. 20:44, June 26, 2014 (UTC) What if it the images don't link to the vulgar stuff? Jenngra505 (talk) 00:47, June 27, 2014 (UTC) "We can't have the images on our site (even if they're censored on mainspace articles), and linking to (effectively) porn isn't exactly going to please Wikia, now is it?" 01:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) RicePigeon put the My Penis article back up http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Dick Jenngra505 (talk) 17:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Also to link it from a Superman's pic from his profile, its not very good to do it here as its subjective for haters and we will be mocked again for it. ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:37, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Wat SORY FOR USAIN BOLF OF THE CHAT. SEE YA TOMORO Wat. 21:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) In need of a bit of help... I have this issue with a character, that its projectiles won't hit any other character in 1.0 other then the same character. I've tried mostly everything and can't seem to fix it. :l 23:28, June 27, 2014 (UTC) WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU HATE ROBLOX? MAN I HAVE 8 YEARS OLD! No, just that your article was stubby/poor quality/badly made. ---Toupou--- (talk) 13:28, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Are you eight years old or did you have Roblox for eight years? 13:30, June 28, 2014 (UTC) BACK THE PAGE No. I don't think it works that way, mate. 13:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) that I can do for you? or ban the page forever Answer me. You're 8 years old? 14:05, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes Ah, then that leaves us a problem. You see, you need to be at least 13 years old to sign up here, meaning someone lied about their birthday, meaning you're going to have to be banned until you're 13. Also, to answer your first question, I did not delete your article because of my opinions on ROBLOX, but instead because it was awful. 21:19, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Jenngra505 sorta beat you to the punch there, Boss. 21:33, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hence why I altered my message. 21:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ...I didn't got it well... The User <-> Creator template still can be added? 19:50, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Not all creators share the same Wikia username, but other than that, yes. Preferably under the External links section (even though it's not technically an external link, but still). 20:32, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I've already taken care of this. If the creator's name isn't the same as it's Wikia account name, the template can be "changed" ( }) to link to the right account. Also, this actually gave me a nice userbox idea, but i'll do that later. 20:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) This isn't really mugen wiki related, but... In the MFFA Streets Of Rage collection, one of the axel stone characters are a direct link to Axel from Kingdom Hearts! I don't have a MFFA account, so could you go there and smack them in the back of their heads for me? It's the first Axel btw. http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/163-streets-of-rage/ Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 08:13, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Ah, it would appear it's been rectified now. 18:20, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Demitri's Midnight Bliss Which version that Demitri's Midnight Bliss attack to the MB-compatible characters? 11:59, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ...Really? (sigh) All of them should be! 12:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm not really familiar with Darkstalkers and such, but I'm pretty sure that (as Dyl said) all would work, given that the characters were made to be compatible with Demitri's Midnight Bliss. 12:16, July 2, 2014 (UTC) It may be due to something you did so... Did you noticed the Infoboxes are different today? If you did something to make this happen tell me... 14:02, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I changed them, yes. I believe they look better. 14:03, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I have a proposition Since my computer can't read japanese readmes and stuff, I was thinking I would put in the moves, images and palettes for the kart fighter characters made by Exclamation_Question and you could put in the move names. I already have the gifs and pngs ripped. I've already done Donkey Kong Jr and Konkey Dong Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong Jr's page http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_Jr.#Exclamation_Question.27s_Version Expand Dong Donkey Kong's page http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong#Exclamation_Question.27s_DK_.28Kart_Fighter.29 and the place where I got these chars. http://newpachimugen.web.fc2.com/mugen.html Hope you have enough time to help Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 20:54, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Wikia De-contributors Problem Here on the Mugen Database, we have fans of our work that seem to enjoy deleting entire articles. Those "contributors" get banned, yet it is more than obvious that it does little to deter them. Some of these IP addresses show up on this site only for the sole purpose of vandalism. This is an indication that those individuals aren't at all bothered by the banning process. However, lately it has bothered me that a few of these wikia contributors find it worthwhile to delete entire article pages and replace it with a string of nonsense text only for it to be undone by a registered user. 3 Examples Pages that I have personally noticed that have been subject to this "wipe-out" vandalism include:Kung_Fu_Man MUGEN and most recently Josh_Geary_(character). I'm sure there are many more. As it is apparent in the wiki activity, Josh Geary's article was wiped out 4 times within the span of an hour. I don't know if I'm deluded in thinking this, but if the wikia becomes more popular, I'm sure that those vandals will increase in number too. So, this problem will be exasperated with increased wiki activity. It is inevitable if the site continues to grow and participation steadily climbs as we would desire. Suggestion Ok. So, you've been here for literally years so this isn't new to you. However, I have a suggestion phrased as a question in acknowledgement of your seniority. No sarcasm intended. What are your thoughts about page protection? I am aware of 2 levels of page protection. I thought that perhaps some policy such as the following would be a good idea as standard procedure: All article pages larger than 8,000 bytes and/or 30 images and of acceptable quality will automatically receive page protection that allows only registered users to edit. The numbers here are arbitrary and the term "acceptable" is to be determined of course. These parameters could also vary by article page type (character/stage/user/creator). Points I just have noticed that as is, there are a lot of potential problems that can come up. There's a lot of room for abuse of our ranking system if a clever user were to simply undo the "vandalism" from a very large page to earn badges. While those badges are meaningless outside of this wikia, I'm sure you understand the collateral damage from a devalued ranking and badge system. Another problem that is also more relevant for larger articles is quality control. While the site is filled with helpful registered users that help to maintain and/or build articles that meet or approach the standards set by precedents of our featured articles, besides those bots, we're all still human. Some of those improper edits which may or may not include vandalism, can and will slip through the cracks for various reasons. Some of the larger pages such as Mario and Luigi and Ronald McDonald's edits, can take several minutes just to proofread. Shorter pages are much easier to spot problems on. I think somewhere along these lines there is that happy medium between registered user access only, and no page protection whatsoever. ---- Just my thoughts. Have a good breakfast. MDF infin (talk) 01:16, July 7, 2014 (UTC) As it stands, articles that are vandalised on numerous occasions should be protected indefinitely, though what you said about giant articles like *shudder* Mario seems like a reasonable course of action. I too have noticed these weird contributors that vandalise and then undo their edits, but I ban them. Wikia Contributors that I've banned tend not to return anyway, unless they're returning under a new IP because damn proxies :s I really wish there was a way to prevent Wikia Contributors from creating articles, but there isn't. 06:33, July 7, 2014 (UTC) things to delete are accumulating... Looks like you ain't seeing the Articles for deletion category lately. There's one specially stupid article that is drawing my attention there. Anyway, my keyboard position isn't good there, so i may put some random "+"s in articles, and correct them as soon as i see them. 01:12, July 12, 2014 (UTC) When you want to link to a category page in text, type Category:Categoryname, otherwise you'll put that page into that category (which you did, by the way). Also, I'm on it ;) 10:21, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I forgot it at the time... maybe i was too sleepy but i remember seeing the "Articles for deletion" word linking to its respective category in the preview. 15:46, July 12, 2014 (UTC) XL-palette galleries Really brief palette question for articles: Balthazar and Cybaster's Goku and Infinite's Doctor Doom These are two examples of characters with over 100 palettes. The Goku article even has an incomplete template in the section. The question: Should we list out and upload the images for all the palettes? Is there a fancy way to compress those images into a slideshow like presentation similar to the way stage articles work. ---- Cheers and Cheerios! MDF infin (talk) 07:28, July 12, 2014 (UTC) See Marion#Palette Gallery. The ones shown in the Palette Gallery are the ones used by default. Any other palettes go in their own section (for example, Marion/Alternative palettes). 10:26, July 12, 2014 (UTC) What did you blocked CZach111? What his reason where you blocked CZach111 on the MUGEN Database?, it's our friend.